Our Little Princess
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: Just a short story I wrote for Valentines Day. It is a sequel to 'Together We are Strong' you don't have to read that one first though. Please Read & Review. MorganGarcia HotchEmily ReidElle JJOC


**This is a short story, it's kind of a sequel to Together We Are Strong, I am writing this before I am done with Together We Are Strong, so if the story line is off I am sorry. **

Spencer Reid sat up in bed only to find Elle wasn't there with him. His daughter on the other hand was. Their two-year-old daughter Abigail was hard to keep up with. She had her mothers brown hair, though it was slightly wavy like his. She had his eyes and his hands. She was also extremely bright, too bright in Spencer's opinion. She was also shy, not with Spencer and Elle though, at home she was quite energetic. Anywhere else though she was painfully shy. Careful not to wake his sleeping daughter, he slid out of bed.

"Good Morning!" Elle chirped once Spencer entered the kitchen.

"Hey." He yawned. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "What smells so good?" He asked.

"Pancakes." She said with a smile. Spencer couldn't help but laugh, when Elle was pregnant with Abigail she would eat salsa, chocolate, and pancakes.

"Heart shaped pancakes?" He asked looking at the plate that held the already made pancakes.

"Yep, because today is Valentines Day." She said.

"Oh, I see." He said.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Elle asked.

"I didn't." He insisted, he hadn't. He had gotten Elle a very expensive gift. He also got his daughter one of those giant stuffed white and pink dogs with the hearts on their feet that they sold at all of the stores.

"Mmhmm." Elle said, she didn't believe him. Just then they heard tiny footsteps heading their way.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Abigail said cheerfully. Her long brown hair was all over the place, and she wore an _Incredibles _t-shirt that went down to her knees, it was a weird shade of violet and it had a picture of the character Violet on it, since that was Abigail's favorite character.

"Hey Sweetheart!" Elle said, smiling at her daughter.

"Hey there's my little Princess." Spencer said, catching his daughter as she ran to him. "How are you doing today?" He asked.

"Good!" She said, then she started playing with his nose, causing Elle to laugh. Spencer glared at her. "Wanna play ready catch!" His daughter demanded. 'Ready Catch' is a game that Spencer played with Abigail, Abigail would stand with her head to the wall while Spencer lie on the floor ten or twenty feet away. Abigail would yell 'Ready catch!' at the top of her lungs before turning around and running towards her father and jumping into his open arms. Once she was there Spencer would use his long arms to push her up and down on his hands, she would sometimes tickle his face with her hair.

"Okay." He said, sighing.

"Yay!" She yelled as Spencer put her down and she ran to the living room, waiting for her father to catch up. Once he was laying on his back on the floor Abigail turned around. "Ready catch!" She yelled running towards him. He barely caught her as she jumped through the air. But he caught her nonetheless.

"Oh no you tickling daddy! Oh no!" He said, causing his daughter to laugh hysterically. They repeated this action until Elle called them to the table.

"Yum!" Abigail said as she took a bite of her pancakes, they had peanut butter and maple syrup on them. Elle insisted that it tasted great, Spencer wasn't so sure.

"So are you ready for the party tonight?" Elle asked, tonight was a Valentines Party at the BAU.

"I still don't see why we're having a Valentines Party at the BAU, it doesn't make any sense." Spencer said. At first Spencer wasn't going to go, but Penelope had badgered him and finally got him to come. Morgan was going to please Penelope too, they had been dating for a while now, they had announced their engagement a couple months ago. Hotch gave in without a fight, all Emily had to do was 'ask at the right time'. Spencer guessed that meant during sex.

"It's going to be fun! Everyone's going to be there! Besides we get to meet that boyfriend of JJ's." Elle said.

"I've already met him." He grumbled.

"When?" Elle asked.

"He's a trainee for the BAU, how do you think I met him?" He asked.

"Right." Elle said. Once they were finished eating Elle cleared away the dishes and asked Spencer to help get Abigail dressed.

"What do you want to wear?" He asked his daughter once they were in the bedroom. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt with pink hearts on the front, and opened another drawer and pulled out faded blue jeans that had pink hearts on one leg. "Okay." He said. Once she was dressed she grabbed the hairbrush and tried to brush her hair, but she wasn't holding the brush right so all she did was make the tangles worse.

"Daddy!" She whined after a few minutes of trying to brush her hair. Spencer smiled and took the brush from his daughter, it took a minute but he was able to fix her hair. Once they were done she went running back down the hall. Spencer didn't fallow. "Daddy where're you going?" She asked.

"I'll be right back Princess." He said and he walked into his room. He grabbed a velvet box and the giant dog fluff out of the closet and walked down the hall. Abigail gasped when she saw what her father was holding. "Here you go Princess." He said handing her the dog fluff that was almost as big as she was. She hugged it tightly.

"Tank you daddy!" She said, walking away, almost tripping over the fluff a few times. Spencer smiled as he watched her take the dog and sit down in the living room and start babbling to the toy.

"Anything for me?" Elle asked with a smile.

"Oh no I thought I forgot something!" He said smiling, then he handed the box to Elle. When she opened it she gasped. In the box was a circular shaped gold pendant that had real diamonds on it. It was on a real gold chain too, he had seen Elle stare longingly at the necklace whenever the chimerical would play on TV.

"Oh my gosh Spencer! Thank you it's perfect!" She said, kissing her passionately. They laughed when they heard their daughter complaining to her new fluff.

"Want me to help you put in on?" He asked. She nodded. Once he did the clasp she ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He heard her gasp again. He couldn't help but smile. "That's not all." He called down the hall.

"It's not?" Elle and Abigail asked in unison, Abigail looked up at her father with his deep, all knowing, eyes.

"Nope." He said, he walked over to the refrigerator and reached onto the very back of the top, where Elle and Abigail couldn't see nor reach. He pulled down two boxes of chocolate, one small, one large. And two bouquets of flowers, one a large one will all colors of roses and some babies breath, the other a smaller one with babies breath, and two red roses. He handed the larger ones to Elle and the littler ones to Abigail. They both squealed before hugging him, causing him to almost fall. "Hey, hey, hey be careful! I don't want to fall and hit my head, Hotch wouldn't be very happy either."

"Sorry daddy!" Abigail said, before walking back to the living room, chocolate and flowers in hand. Elle put her flowers in a vase and set them on the table.

"Let's go get ready to go." She said, before turning down the hall and disappearing into their bedroom.

--------

"Derek stop fidgeting you look gorgeous!" Penelope said to the squirming Derek Morgan. He was wearing jeans and, much to his dismay, a slightly pink shirt.

"Baby Girl you know I love you, so why do I have to wear this shirt?" He asked.

"Because I said." She said, she was hearing a green and pink shirt she had worn the first day Rossi had joined the team. Rossi was no longer with the team though, and now Hotch had to choose between Reid and Morgan to take his place. It was a tough decision for Hotch, though there was no doubt Morgan was more equipped for the job. He was supposed to announce who got the job today. Garcia also had in washout pink highlights mixed with red ones.

"Hey guys." Hotch said, walking up with Emily at his side.

"Hey Em!" Penelope exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Nice shirt." Hotch said to Morgan with a smile.

"It was Pen's idea." He said.

"Gotchya." Hotch said.

"Hey guys!" JJ said.

"Jayje!" Penelope said, hugging Emily, Hotch, Morgan, and Agent Mason Carlson, JJ's boyfriend, watched the three women gossip. Agent Mason was one of the trainees trying to get promoted to the main team of the BAU. At that moment Reid, Elle, and little Abigail, along with some sort of stuffed dog, came walking into the office.

"Elle!" All the women called out in unison. Elle gave each of them hugs, though they tried to see Elle as often as possible, it was hard with this job, Garcia got to see her more than the other two women.

"Hey guys." Elle said. She wore low-rise jeans and a black t-shirt, she also wore her new necklace.

"Oh my gosh Reid got you the necklace!" Penelope exclaimed. Elle nodded.

"And chocolate and flowers, for the little one too." She said gesturing to Abigail. The minute they had arrived Abigail had demanded that Reid pick her up. No matter how well she knew the team she was always shy at first.

"Hey there little one, where'd you get that fluff?" Morgan asked the little girl.

"Daddy gave it to me." She said, still clinging to her father.

"What's its name?" Hotch asked.

"Sarah." She said proudly.

"Why Sarah?" Mason asked.

"'Cause Sarah is Hebruw for Princess, dats what Daddy calls me." She said, looking at them the way that Reid did when he was spouting some obscure fact. Reid stared at his daughter wide eyed. The women had heard what Abigail had said and were giggling.

"Were did you hear that?" Morgan asked, eyeing Reid, who still stared at his two-year-old in shock.

"I read it." She said simply.

"Oh, of course you did." Morgan said. "When did she learn to read?" He whispered to Reid. Reid set his daughter down and she ran to her mother.

"I have no clue." He whispered, he looked like he was going to faint.

"Reid you okay man?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded.

"I think he's in shock." Hotch said.

"I told you this would happen." He said, sitting down at his desk.

"Told who what?" Mason asked.

"At mine and Elle's wedding I told Ethan, that's my friend, and Morgan that our child could turn out to be a genius, or schizophrenic, or both! They said it wouldn't happen though." He said.

"Just because she's reading doesn't mean she's a genius." Hotch said.

"Hotch, how many kids do you know of who can read by two?" Reid asked.

"You've got me there. But it can't be that bad." Hotch said.

"You weren't a genius." Reid said, the look in his eyes broke all of they hearts, Elle saw the look on his face and came over.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Your daughter may be a genius." Mason said.

"Yeah and… oh." She said, "Babe she'll be fine. Look at her, everyone loves her." Both she and Reid looked towards their daughter, who was babbling on about her chocolate and flowers, she was so much like Reid, it scared him sometimes, all the time actually.

"Eh-hem." Emily said. Hotch smiled, Elle looked at Reid, who looked at Hotch. Something was up.

"Emily and I have something to tell all of you." Hotch said. Everyone in the, now crowded, office turned to look at them.

"I'm pregnant! We found out for sure this morning!" Emily said, earning squeals from Elle, Garcia, and JJ.

"Hey, hey don't strangle the woman." Hotch said walking towards the women, trying to free his _pregnant _girlfriend out of their death grip. Reid stood up and walked towards them as well.

"Congratulations Emily." Reid said, hugging her.

"Way to go Hotch!" Morgan said, shaking his boss's hand.

"Congratulations." Mason said, shaking both Hotch's and Emily's hands. Some other of the trainees came to congratulate the soon to be parents, though they were just kissing up. Hotch thought that Mason's congratulation was genuine because he spent so much time with them because he was dating JJ.

"Daddy, pregnant means Aaron and Em are going to be parents right?" Abigail asked. Reid nodded, she ran to hug Emily and Hotch. "Congraduations." She said. Everyone laughed at how the little girl blending 'graduation' and 'congratulations' into one word.

"Thank you sweetie." Emily said. The rest of the night went by in a blur. Abigail hung out with the team and babbled on and on about her fluff, Reid almost fainted when his daughter started talking about schizophrenia. Though she couldn't say it very well she knew a lot about it, too much. Elle saw how frightened he was, but she couldn't think of anyway to make it better. She had never been a genius, she was proud of her daughter, if in fact she was a genius, but Spencer thought otherwise. She wished she could make him not so afraid, but she knew she couldn't.

"Everyone, it's time to announce the promotions." Hotch said, everyone instantly stopped talking. "I would like to say that it was hard to choose who to promote, Reid or Morgan. I have chosen Morgan, let me tell you why." He said looking at Reid. "Though Reid is very intelligent and a great asset to this team, he is not leader material. I hope you understand." Hotch said apologetically.

"I understand Hotch," he said, "congratulations Morgan, you deserve it." He said shaking his friends hand.

"You know it kid, and this doesn't change a thing, though I am in an office that door is open to you day and night, understood?" Morgan asked, Reid nodded and smiled at his friend.

"The trainee that will be joining the team will be Mason, that was not a hard choice for me to make, he is the hardest working of all the trainees and I believe he will be a great asset to this team." Hotch said. Mason nodded to Hotch, then JJ pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Will you guys get a room?" Abigail whined. Everyone laughed. Though Reid was petrified of his daughter being plagued with this disease, that everyone said was a blessing, it was a pretty good ending to the day. He looked at his friends and family, he knew there was no place he would rather be right now than with them.

-----

**Please review! I like to know what people think! I was going to post this hours ago but I had to baby sit for a friend of mine's three year old, so I wasn't able to get it up until late. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
